


Candles,Conversations and Kissing

by Maggie1967



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie1967/pseuds/Maggie1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo is cooking dinner at Baker Street but why?<br/>John wants to have a conversation with Sherlock that they've kinda had before.<br/>Mrs Hudson is late for bingo.<br/>Sherlock is starving and he doesn't know it's valentines day.<br/>There is feelings,kissing and seductive dancing in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles,Conversations and Kissing

"John why the hell is Angelo here?"

Sherlock looked around him like he had just entered the twilight zone.There was soft music playing somewhere in the background of this scene that seemed more relevant to one of those soppy films his friend secretly liked to watch, than it did in the dark and dreary setting of Baker Street.

"Angelo is cooking us dinner tonight."

John brushed past Sherlock to retrieve two wine glasses from the cupboard.Sherlock quickly noted, between wide eyed blinks of incredulity,that the kitchen table had been laid out to look like Angelo’s restaurant .He noted Angelo’s smirking face as he prepared the food and he noted the unnerving calmness of one John Watson.He noted all of these things, and yet all of his deductions would not piece together effectively to give him a clearer indication of exactly what was going on.This angered him.

"What do you mean he is cooking us dinner?Has your restaurant finally been seized by environmental health?"

"No his restaurant is still intact"

"Why are we not in it then?"

"Sit down Sherlock and I’ll explain."

Sherlock threw himself down onto the kitchen chair in an obvious impatient huff at not understanding.His case hadn’t been going well and John inwardly scolded himself for choosing to do this now.However since it was February the 14th, a date with a significance Sherlock had clearly and thankfully deleted,John and his romantic nerve only had tonight.

"Do you remember the first case we went on together?"

"Obviously John."

"You took me out to dinner during that case."

"So Eight years later you’re returning the favour during this case?John there are no murderers to catch tonight from Baker Street.Other than the ones standing in this kitchen that is."

"Was the case the only reason you took me there that night?"

Sherlock was about to answer with something much more sincere.He was about to talk about curing limps and personal acceptances of sexual identity, when a clang of cutlery reminded him of the fact that there was a third person in their kitchen with them.His mask was firmly fixed in place once more.

"Yes of course it was.John what is this nonsense all about?"

"I’m explaining."

"We’ll explain better."

"We had a conversation that night that I want to have again."

"You want to repeat a conversation we had eight years ago?For what purpose?It sounds unnecessary and tedious."

"Indulge me this once…please Sherlock…"

There was something in the way John asked which caused Sherlocks stomach to flip in an uneasy manner.There was something about the way that John was now anxiously biting his lower lip when looking at Sherlock, that made his words catch at the back of his throat.

"Well get on with it then."

John motioned for Angelo to approach the table.This was a very strange occurrence in such a tiny kitchen space as theirs and as ridiculous as the situation they now found themselves in.

"ANGELO could we have a candle on this table before you leave?".

Sherlock choked on his water as he processed the words John had said. The restaurant owner had an encouraging and wistful smile on his face as he quietly collected the candle he had brought from his establishment. He placed it gently on the table between them.

"Why in Gods name do you want a candle ?"

John looked towards Angelo, a signal to provide the response that Sherlock was searching for.

"Because Mr Holmes it’s more romantic that way…"

The ex-criminal wished them goodnight and exited the flat leaving them completely alone.Sherlock,who up until that point had his piercing eyes firmly fixed on the crook restauranteur ,snapped them confusedly back to John the minute he heard the door click shut.

"But you never liked him putting candles on the table in our dinner outings together.Not once were you comfortable with that John.You worried constantly that people would stare and think…things….about us."

"The truth is,although I complained every time, the minute he stopped doing it I began to miss them.I found myself obsessing over there not being the usual flame between us anymore."

"Why?"

"I guess over time people can change.Their feelings about things that relate to other human beings can change."

Sherlock was fully aware now that this wasn’t normal behaviour from John.John had always been the one who was mortified at any suggestion of them being, ‘together’ and yet the impression he just gave Angelo was definitely not one of platonic friendship.His thoughts were stirred by the voice of the person who sat gently smiling at him over the dancing heat of the candle.

"Do you have a girlfriend ?"

The blush in Sherlocks cheeks slowly rose and he dropped his eyes to look away from the doctor.

"Don’t be outrageous John.No.You know I don’t.You know I’ve never.You know all of that."

"You don’t want a girlfriend then?…EVER?"

"Girlfriend? NO!Eight years later. it’s still NOT my area John.That’s always been your department not mine."

"How do you know that’s my only department?"

"Most of the evidence I have gathered over our acquaintance points to it."

"I did have quite and interesting and intense life before meeting you, you know.Well until I got injured that is."

"Nothing I have ever personally witnessed deviates from the pattern John."

"Then you’ve not observed correctly.Cause there’s a pretty big arrogant exception to your perceived pattern.You are seeing but you are not observing."

"I ….John what is all this about?"

"All right Sherlock.You need more ….data.Okay.Lets continue then."

John swirled the cold,congealed food around on his plate,long forgotten by both men.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?Which really would NOT be fine with me.I would mind."

Sherlocks mouth began to go very dry.He gulped down some of the wine John had given him to combat this.Unfortunately in his nervous haste, some of it missed his mouth and dripped down his chin.It ran like blood towards the crisp white collar of his shirt.John followed its progress with his eager looking eyes.He licked his lips.Sherlock was beginning to feel fuzzy but rather than bring a halt to the conversation and escape quickly to his room,like his mind was practically screaming at him to do,he instead pushed ahead,his curiosity and obsession with everything John to blame.

"You Would…why?"

“I’d be insanely jealous of him. A bit like I was with Irene and Janine.” 

"We are not repeating the conversation of eight years ago John.Not as I remember it anyway."

Sherlock scraped the chair back quickly and jumped from his seat.He strode towards the wine on the counter and shaking, fidgeted with the cork.He poured another glass of wine and finished it before he had even reached the table.He never even tried to offer John any.John didn’t look interested anyway.His only focus was the detective emotionally crumbling in front if him.John stretched his hand across the table but quickly retreated before he made contact with the man who now had his clasped hands laid out in front of him.The whites of Sherlocks knuckles began to dig into the table cloth.John cautiously spoke like a hunter calmly trying to ensnare their prey rather than startling it into freedom.

"No, but we are adding eight years worth of friendship and love and feeling to it now.We’re changing it for the better.Do you understand what I’m trying to say here Sherlock?"

"I have understood since the minute you began talking about ‘other departments’.Understanding is not the reason this conversation is continuing.It’s continuing because I am finding it difficult to believe what is currently transpiring between us.I am finding it even more difficult,as you are the one suddenly and unexpectedly initiating it.Things were normal yesterday.Why now?You,who has spent our entire friendship,correcting anyone who you felt had misunderstood our relationship due to its seemingly ambiguous nature."

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

"So it must John and yet in this Instance you are my exception also.I shall therefore need more substantial and solid proof of your feelings, than you merely stating my own utterances back to me as explanation for all of this."

John rose from the table and walked around it until he was towering over where Sherlock sat.He extended his arms in a manner which seemed to encourage Sherlock to grasp them.When their hands where joined, John pulled him upwards and towards his body until they where merged together.He rested his chin on the taller mans shoulder and began to sway.Suddenly Sherlock was reminded of the romantic sounding music that surrounded them.John was dancing with him.He hadn’t danced with him for such a long time and yet they effortlessly moved in sync.John began to speak once more, only this time it was now into the shoulder of the detective.

"So have you got a boyfriend?Or maybe you would quite like a boyfriend now?Maybe there is Someone you can imagine being your amazingly smart,good looking,grey haired,soldier boyfriend one day soon if you were really lucky."

As if to make his point even more obvious, as he spoke,John craned his neck until his nose was completely submerged in the crook of his friends neck.He took a long inhale which seemed to suck up every ounce of pheromones that danced on that exposed piece of naive flesh.Sherlock shuddered and hissed at the contact to his starved eager body.

"No. I don’t have a boyfriend.There is ….someone..he’s a bit annoying but incredibly loyal.He hangs on my coat tails and follows me around like a little lost puppy dog at times, but he’s alright I suppose.If you are into that sort of thing." 

John chose this moment to French kiss Sherlocks neck.He could feel the pulse of the man throbbing quickly on the tip of his teeth,as his words and tongue slowly travelled from neck to jawline.

“Which you are.” 

“MMMMhhhmmm ….Which I am…very much ….” 

It was Sherlock turn to bury his face into the greyish hair of his friend and seductively breathe in his smell.The Doctors body responded by pressing itself intensely closer until each of them ached.His next words came out strained. 

"Right. Okay. So You’re unattached like me and looking for that one amazing person that means the world to you.That you would do anything to keep safe and to make happy.The person that makes you live. Fine. Good."

John slid his hands slowly down the torso of the shaking detective and pushed them underneath his suit jacket until they were locked at his back.He used this possessive lock to pull Sherlock as tightly against him as possible. There was no space between them now and no mistaking the effect John was having on his friend. Sherlock arched backward slightly to mildly reduce the contact and to allow himself access to look into the glazed and aroused eyes of the man in swaying in front of him. 

“John, …… I think you should know that even with all of that said the fact remains that I STILL consider myself married to my work…however…”

John Suddenly bolted backwards from their embrace and put distance between them.

“Ahhh. Right then. God I feel like a massive dick now.I must have read this wrong…well of course I bloody did….you would never make that mistake….sorry about bloody confusing you like this.I thought…Christ…the problem is I wasn’t thinking or if I was it wasn’t with my brain.I thought you’d be ready for this.God how pervy I must look right now,forcing myself at you like this.You didn’t need to feel like you had to participate in what we’ve just been doing.I didn’t want you to feel forced into doing that.”

Before John could apologetically dig himself further into an emotional crisis, Sherlock literally pounced at him,cupping his shocked friends face in his hands as he backed him up towards the kitchen table.John half collapsed onto the table top,as Sherlock leant in with one leg pressed between both the doctors. 

"Do shut up John."

"What?"

"If you had let me finish,I was about to highlight to you the fact that you being my blogger and sidekick means you now encompass at least 99.99% of my work."

"Sorry…sideki…."

Before John had any time to register what Sherlock was implying,the detective pressed his lips onto the shocked doctor.Their was no slow build up.No quick pecks.It was hot from the minute their mouths slid together.Their soft sighing was suddenly like another language to them both.They could hear the translation of it thudding against their ears.Sigh….I love you…sigh…I’ve always loved you…..sigh…why the hell has it taken us this long to be brave and admit this feeling between us existed….  
After a while both men pulled away from their embrace.They smiled downwards at the floor,as they clung to each others shirt collars and caught their breathe by resting their foreheads together.

"I’m flattered by your interest Sherlock ."

"I think that was my line John."

It’s mine now.Things have changed.”

"Stop being so damn cocky."

Both men began to laugh in unison as they finally separated.John lifted his hand so that it rested on the detectives cheek and used it as a way to lock their eyes together and keep them momentarily and intimately connected.

" We can do anything you want together you know. I’ll take anything you can give me Sherlock.It’s all fine."

"Good. Thank you.I accept.Everything.With you John.Everything.Always."

A noise at their door alerted them to the fact that the biggest champion of their relationship was now entering their flat.

"Dears,I couldn’t borrow one of your phones could I? My phone battery is really low and I ‘m so late for bingo….dears?."

Mrs Hudson had a quick scan of the scene of them both standing there looking flushed and slightly sheepish, before brushing it off and impatiently tapping her foot.John moved himself closer to Sherlock before replying to her.

"No problem Mrs Hudson,Sherlock do you have your phone?"

"Yes John."

"We’ll go and bloody get it then."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and strode towards the hall to find the means of getting the cause of this interruption to the night, out of their way.As Mrs Hudson and John stood smiling at one another and waiting in the kitchen, the landlady looked around her,noting the candle and the romantic music.However she said nothing.

"Me and Sherlock are just having dinner together."

"I can see that dear.Didn’t you manage to get a date for tonight?"

"Yes,I did."

"Oh did she let you down then,so Sherlock is eating with you now instead."

"No….no…Sherlock is my date tonight Mrs Hudson."

Mrs Hudson looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing.She was wiping tears from her eyes as Sherlock was entering the kitchen again with his phone.He tossed the phone at her before putting his hands in his pockets and resuming his position next to the flustered doctor.

"Oh John what are you like.Im passed all that nonsense now I know you two aren’t at it.Though you really aren’t doing anything to help these rumours yourself dears by having romantic looking dinners like this together on valentines."

Sherlock turned to John and nudged him.

"Ahhhh so that’s why it’s now John …."

John refrained from making eye contact with his friend and continued to focus all of his attention on their land lady.

"Mrs Hudson,there is something we would both like to tell you."

"Just phoning my taxi John, give me a minute,better reception in the living room."

Mrs Hudson walked away from them and Sherlock chose that moment to grip John by the arm.

"John we can keep this quiet …for a while at least.You tell Mrs Hudson and we might as well stand with a megaphone and shout it from the rooftop.Are you sure John?"

"Yes."

"Oh God she will be insufferable."

"Best to get it over with then,when she is late for bingo and just phoned a taxi.Tomorrow and three cups of tea later,she’d still be here."

"Genius John."

Mrs Hudson angrily stormed into the kitchen again.

"Twenty bloody mins they’ve said! Mrs Turner will be ever so mad.Now what was it you wanted to tell me John?"

"I’ve met someone wonderful.Someone that I’m deeply in love with and i've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with them.If they’ll have me."

"They’ll have you John."

"Sherlocks right.Whoever the lucky girl is she’d be crazy to say no.So what’s she like?"

"Perfect.I just click with him.i’ve always just clicked with him.’

"I’ve always said … find the person you click…wi……him?"

John took the opportunity to clasp his hand with Sherlocks And move it towards his mouth.He kissed it once.

"Oh my God.SHERLOCK.SHERLOCK IS REALLY YOUR DATE.YOU WEREN’T KIDDING!"

Mrs Hudson practically ran towards them,throwing herself in between her two boys.Her two stupid boys who had FINALLY saw sense.

" I bloody knew it! Didn’t I always tell you two boys you where mad for one another!"

As Sherlock prised her away, he began to gently guide her towards the door.She continued to prattle on nonsense in his direction.

"Turns out I’m the best deducer at a Baker Street…. who’d have thought it!"

"Yes…yes you can take over my job tomorrow.I’ll inform Lestrade. Now Off you go to bingo…"

As Sherlock began to shut the door,she pushed her head back in between the open space.

"Awww I’m ever so pleased for you both…FINALLY!..when’s the wedd…"

SLAM! 

"Okay dears, see you tomorrow.Come and have some dinner.I’ll make your favourite."

When she was gone Sherlock threw his head back against the door and began to giggle.John soon did the same against the wall.

"I’m tired John.Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"So…"

Sherlock looked so vulnerable in that moment.He was clearly not used to this.John would have to be the one to take control and that was one thing John didn’t mind doing.

"So lets go to bed together Sherlock.You must be starving."

There was no unravelling of shirts as they thudded against walls towards the nearest bedroom.There was only clasped hands and gentle caresses,as they walked quietly towards their future together.


End file.
